super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zen Seibertron Teikoku
Zen Seibertron Teikoku is an Omniversal Empire that control 50% of "The Main Setting" Hierarchy The Zen Seibertron Teikoku is ruled by Shining Convoy, whom later passing the throne to his brother Lordion via the method of suidicide. Then Lordion passing the throne to Bravarion, whom after ruining the whole gang so bad, the rest of the gang kick him out of the throne. Afterward Lordion once again hold the throne and is the current leader. But he still has to answer to Shining, then .... at the time where Lordion is not avaiable, Shining become the temporary leader, but not offical. Just let that sink in for a moment. Then the rest of them is either determine by respect, by the way they call each other. And are too complicated to compiled into a list. Also, Zen Seibertron Teikoku is like the only organization in the Omniverse where insubordinate is not punished. Territory Zen Seibertron Teikoku territory consist of every world currently colonized by the Cybertronian . Their capital is planet Cybertron. The territory are split by three division, "Primax", "Viron" and Aurex". This organization also include Imperium Of Shining and all of humanity in it. Religion The human population worship Shining Convoy as their gods. While the Transformers population worship no one since they known better. Grand Plan They originally has plan to conquer the Omniverse. But after alot of war, their plan is to maintain the peacful life that they have. And have fun by pretty much doing whatever they want as long as it doesn't violate their constitution. Modus Operandi They're pretty much just do whatever they want. There is no general modus operandi to list here. The only thing worth noting that almost all of them are stupid, strategically speaking. So without capable leader like Lordion or Shining, they are incapable of dealing with enemy who require strategy. Millitary Power The gang currently have Enemy Fembot/Decepticon (Lord Fanfic Omniverse): Led by Alpha Trion. Infected: Human who get infected and corrupted by an unknown Particles they label as "R-Particles". They Scientific Level They pretty much control the way physics in the Omniverse work. Spriritual Life Due to developing themselves for over 25 Quintillion year with no civil war. The ZST main concern is boredom, since they are so godly powerful and also immortal. They fear that one day they will hurt the Humanity to ease their boredom. With that in mind, they valued love over everything else. They believed that with true love, your life never get bored. And they did just that. Every member of ZST want to find a lover, and once a ZST member fall in love with a woman. He will devoted his life and everything to defend her and ensure that she will have a happy life. With the power of love, a ZST member will keep fighting even through he is no longer in tiptop shape. His devotion toward her is purely platonic. For a ZST member, happiness is the most important thing to them, not power. A guy who is ultra godly powerful in the end will only find himself bored to death because there is nothing for him to hold dear. And happiness will only come when everybody you love is smiling. With that mindset, every member of ZST are determined to make the Human and themselves smiling. They will risked their life to defend the Humanity since to them, life without happiness is meaningless anyway. The most sacred momment for a ZST member is his wedding day. In his wedding day, a whole universe filled with "bad end" will be destroy as "firework" to symbolize the death of a bad end and the begining of a "good end". After the wedding day, the ZST will give his wife the gift of Eternal Life so that they can spend enternity living happily with each other. Killing a ZST member wife will definitely piss the whole gang off. Breaking a member of ZST wedding day will do the job just fine. To the ZST, "marriage" is a sacred concept with great importance. It symbolize the end of "boredom" and the "begining" of a man happy life. All relationship between man and woman must be consensual and out of love. An act of brainwashing your lover so she can love you is socially unacceptable. Also the ZST are obsesssed with "happy ending" to the point that they want to destroy all "bad ending" and make them "good". Also since 75 % of them are currently alone. They're not just craving for intimacy relationship. They pretty much abaddon their whole Conquer the whole Omniverse thing for a harder goal. Finding a girl that actually like you because of your personality and you love her wholeheartly. Category:Lord Fanfic Omniverse Category:Organizations Category:Transformers